


Soulmate Drabbles - Overwatch

by NebulaWrites



Series: Soulmate Things [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Human Bastion (Overwatch), Human Orisa (Overwatch), Human Tekhartha Mondatta, Human Tekhartha Zenyatta, Human Winston (Overwatch), I won't try writing Echo, M/M, Mondatta is added because I imagine him like Genji, Multi, Soulmates, They are happy though, Torb not included because he's with Ingrid no exceptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaWrites/pseuds/NebulaWrites
Summary: Soulmate drabbles for Overwatch. Relationships to be added as I write the drabble. Prompt/relationship will be in the notes!
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Mei-Ling Zhou, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song, Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani/Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova, Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Soulmate Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/975612
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Zarya/Tracer

**Author's Note:**

> Zarya/Tracer - The one where every lie your soulmate tells you appears on your skin.
> 
> Mentioned - Widow/Tracer & Reinhardt/Hanzo

Lies litter her body, at least fifty of them by now and people stare at her as she passes in the streets. Now they have invaded her title, as though her almost unmarred skin wasn’t enough, the world knows of how her soulmate lies to her frequently. Zarya doesn’t care anymore, already accepting of the fact that her soulmate is almost terrified that her sniper wasn’t meant for her. That’s fine, though, because Aleksandra has gone so long alone on Russia’s frontlines that she had already given up on the thought of a soulmate.

She’ll manage, though she doesn’t know how well the tiny brunette will fair or for how long.

For now, she will just continue her life as normal, for now, she will keep to her schedule, follow orders. The Russian soldier will take one step at a time, just as she has done for as long as she can remember.

Because she doesn’t know what she’d do otherwise.

“Ah, Zarya, my friend!” Reinhardt bellows when he sees her – startling the entire crowd at the park – his hand extended upwards as though she couldn’t see him, a giant amongst the townsfolk. She laughs at her friend’s enthusiasm, noting the way Hanzo is sat perfectly between his massive wolf dogs at the nearest tree. Something jealous bites in her chest, the way it _always_ does when she sees the German and his – in comparison – tiny archer.

They were perfect soulmates, only one lie having been passed between them. The lie that connected them.

Zarya approaches her comrade with her regular grin, clasping his hand and giving it a firm shake. “Reinhardt, you said we would arm wrestle today, nervous?” she teases, huffing with amusement when he tries to put up a brave face and proclaims that he was never nervous. “Sure you aren’t, old man.”

The lack of Reinhardt’s immediate response at the jab is enough to throw up Aleksandra’s guard; the end of the second omnic crisis was still fresh therefore it wasn’t certain that it was truly over. She takes a look over her shoulder, eyes narrowing at the confrontation forming behind her. For not even being six foot, Hanzo was probably the person she knew to get into the most fights with anyone larger than himself, and he had enough confidence to actually _seem_ threatening. That being said, the archer had himself planted firmly between the Successor and a familiar tiny brunette. The Shimada was bristling in anger, chest puffed out as his dogs circled the three in a threat, waiting for their master’s order to attack.

Zarya doesn’t remember moving closer; nevertheless, she was forcing herself between Akande and Hanzo. “Who let you out?” she barks, wondering in her mind if she stepped in because of Lena, trembling and clinging to her accelerator as though reliving the man crushing it in their fight. Doomfist looks unamused with her stepping in his space, but he doesn’t say anything about it.

“I am up for parole, does this bother you, Zaryanova?” he says with a faint challenge on the edge of his tone, and she knows his games enough to realize he’s trying to get under her skin. He wants her to hit him. Zarya growls and takes a single stomp forward; it was he who faltered, giving her that single step of space.

He remembers who beat him down with bare hands.

Good.

Akande realizes his mistake in backing down and tries to save face by lifting his chin with a faint grunt. “This parole would mean you cannot approach those of Overwatch, correct?” the Russian soldier goads, placing her feet equal to her shoulders as she crosses her arms firmly in front of her. This hits the nail on the head if the slight narrowing of his eyes meant anything.

“I’m merely here to speak to Oxton.” He tries.

“ _Leave!_ ” she orders in a loud bark, nearly shoving herself right up against his chest and lowering her voice. “I will drag you to your officer if I have to.”

If there was one thing she would compliment the Successor on, it was his sense of self-preservation. He gives her a glare that made it apparent this would not be the end of their fight before disappearing with the crowd. Pass a message to Lena. Zarya scoffs to herself, shaking her head and she turns to find Hanzo and Reinhardt had led the British woman to a table.

Kind of them.

As she approaches she can pick up on their conversation even through the murmur of the crowd that had watched the confrontation. “As long as he didn’t touch your chronal accelerator.” Hanzo is saying as he looks up at Aleksandra, eyes burning in a fury that she felt matched in her soul. “Do you want me to call Winston?”

“No, he’s gone back to the moon to try and fix the Colony.” Tracer murmured, tucked safely against Reinhardt’s side and trembling faintly. “He came to me to find Amélie.”

With the mention of Lena’s girlfriend, Zarya immediately felt like she should just go. Lena has _never_ been afraid to make it known that she has never wanted the Russian around, and she saw no reason that it would have changed since the last time. She shares a glance with Hanzo, flicking her gaze to the tiny brunette to show her thinking. To her surprise, all she gets is a motion for her to sit next to her friend and against her better judgment she does, awkwardly keeping her gaze away from Lena even though she was just across the table. There’s a silence that sits around them, loud and yet painfully quiet enough to make her want to flee, apologize for intruding and leave them to care for her tiny soulmate.

But the pilot doesn’t object to her presence, her attention drifting down to the whimpering head in her lap. “Lena?” Reinhardt asks, rubbing her arm as she scratches fluffy ears. Aleksandra isn’t sure what she expects from Reinhardt’s prompting, but she doesn’t press for an answer. She especially doesn’t press for one from the brunette, having learned her lesson from the last time.

“I’m sorry.”

Zarya almost falls off the bench in surprise, her gaze locking on to her soulmate only to catch on pretty hazel eyes. She can immediately feel her guard dropping the longer she stares into Tracer’s eyes, her heart swelling the way it had when she first realized the other woman was her soulmate. This woman had stolen her heart long ago, had hurt the Russian soldier by denying her when Fareeha had loudly proclaimed they were soulmates. She hoped that she had gotten over Lena, accepted the fact that she would have no connection to the other.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Aleksandra croaked, clearing her throat in embarrassment when Hanzo chuckles. This gets a furrow of Lena’s brow, grief making her eyes well in tears.

“I hurt you so many times, don’t act like you’ve forgiven me. I’ve been a _horrible_ soulmate to you for years! I would _never_ forgive someone that did that to me.”

She’s a soldier, before that she was a competitor in weight lifting. If there was one thing she never knew how to handle, it was someone crying. Her mind is blank and she knows that Hanzo and Reinhardt both expect her to say something, or do something to calm the pilot.

“But I have forgiven you!” Zarya blurts because it’s the only thing that she can think to say. She’s panicking, drawing a hand through her hair for some sort of grip in this situation.

“No lies have appeared on you, isn’t that proof enough?”

This gets everyone to pause and check Lena’s right inner wrist, the place where your soulmate’s second lie to you would appear. Nothing. Her wrist sat unmarked in the sunlight as Tracer began to sniffle again, her hand curling in towards her chest as she began to cry again. “I don’t deserve you, I never have.” She whimpers, wiping her face with the sleeve of her jacket as she hung her head in shame. Zarya’s heart hurts at the statement and she stands, trading spots with Reinhardt and tugging her soulmate against her chest. She doesn’t know if the action will later earn more anger from the other, but she refuses to think of that now as she brushes brown hair out of the pilot’s face. Smaller hands grasp her left wrist and tear-filled hazel eyes stare at the words printed onto skin, a permanent reminder of words shouted in the Russian soldier’s face. The first lie Lena said to Aleksandra.

‘ _Amélie is my soulmate! Not you!_ ’

“I hurt you…” she whispers.

Zarya sighs, leaning forward to rest her cheek on the British woman’s head. “If I didn’t deserve you and you didn’t deserve me. We wouldn’t be soulmates.” She returns gently, threading the fingers of their left hands together and internally admiring how easily the motion settled in. Like this is where they belonged. The thought stirs something warm in her soul like the universe was finally fed up and was trying to throw her in the right direction.

“Do you want to go get tea?”

Lena rears back at that, eyes wide in surprise and Aleksandra fears that she crossed a line, readying herself for backlash. “You don’t like tea.” The brunette startles her with the statement and she rubs her neck sheepishly. “I’d like that.”

Aleksandra smiles, joy almost making her giddy as she looks up to excuse them. Only to find that Reinhardt and Hanzo were no longer at their table and instead were off feeding the ducks at the docks. She turns back to the pilot to see her soulmate looking like she was about to start laughing.

Much better than looking like she was inches from bursting into tears.

“Let’s go,” the Russian soldier suggests, knowing that Hanzo had most likely seen where things were going and dragged his soulmate away for them to have privacy. Tracer nods in agreement, wiping her remaining tears and giving herself a shake, grinning with restored cheeriness.

“Lead the way!” she chirps and Zarya happily does as she was told. She hopes that this – her walking away with the tiny brunette at her side – would stay for longer than a single day.


	2. Junkrat/Mei (Meihem)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat/Mei - The one where you can talk to your soulmate in dreams
> 
> Mentioned: Hanzo/Mercy, Reinhardt/Sigma, Lucio/D.va

If there had ever been one person she could always rely on, it was her soulmate. He had always been a comforting constant ever since he began to speak with Mei in her dreams. It was likely she would have given up several times when she was curled in an igloo she hastily put together for shelter. But it was him who reminded her of her goal, scolded her for trying to give up after so much she had done.

Now, she sits on a roof of the Gibraltar base, watching the sunset peacefully waiting for sleep to begin gnawing at her before she retreats to her bed in the barracks. It’s not the fault of the other regrouped members of Overwatch, rather the fault of herself. It was her soulmate she was waiting for. He wouldn’t finally get to sleep until it was almost time for her to wake up, a feat that made her miss the times they would talk for as long as he could get away with sleeping.

“Figured you’d be up here.”

Mei jumps, blinking rapidly and looking at Genji, who held himself up on the ledge with the strength in his upper body. With a small laugh and a pat to Snowball’s head, she nodded sheepishly. “I like to watch the sunset.” She admits, giving a last glance at said sunset before giving in to her curiosity. “Is there something you needed me for?”

While they weren’t awkward around each other, they weren’t exactly friends either and Genji only really went to find McCree or Angela if he wasn’t puppy dogging his brother, never Mei specifically. Genji gives her a smile that matched her nod mere moments before. “Winston has called the original members together. Athena couldn’t reach you, which I assume is because you were up here.” The seriousness in his voice made the scientist immediately get up and scurry down the stairs.

“What happened?” she asked, _horrified_ at the thought of someone being hurt without her knowing.

The swordsman seemed to immediately know where her mind went, dropping down next to her and holding his hands up reassuringly. “Everyone is fine, in fact, we have a familiar face joining us. And a few unsavory faces we wish to talk about together.” He says, heading for the entrance to the base without waiting to see if she was following. When they get into the room where everyone was waiting, Genji was sure correct about the unsavory faces. Mei’s nose wrinkles at the sight and smell of the two men – two criminals – sitting at the far end of the room. Roadjunk and Rathog, or something like that.

Winston seemed to relax greatly when they stepped in, ushering the other members closer to them. Amongst them was a kind-looking elderly woman, her long white hair in a braid that was wrapped around her neck. “Mei, this is Ana Amari.” Angela introduced the woman with a slight motion to her. “Ana, this is Mei-.”

“From Ecopoint Antarctica.” Ana finishes, giving Mei a small smile, her eye filled with guilt. “It is good to see you made it back, it shows you have great strength.”

Mei takes the offered hand, unsure if she was supposed to salute to the infamous second-in-command of Overwatch. “It wasn’t just my strength.” She admits before Winston clears his throat getting everyone’s attention.

“I asked for you all because of the… gentlemen? In the room.” Their reluctant leader casts a very brief glance at the two before continuing. “They have requested our help.”

Reinhardt is the first to speak, thankfully minding his volume for once in his life. “What do they want from us?” he demands, visibly angered at the thought of helping criminals as though his ex-Talon soulmate wasn’t hidden in their base.

“Junkrat, as he calls himself, claims to have something both Null Sector and Talon may want,” Ana explains, obviously taking pity on Winston’s under bloomed leadership skills.

A loud clatter makes them all jump, McCree even grabbing for his revolver as they all turn to face the noise. The man with prosthetics is in his chair, flat on his back with a leg sticking up comically. Mei almost wants to scold him for the childish action of leaning back in one's chair, but refrains as Mercy sighs loudly.

When she notices the attention switching to her, she half rolls her eyes. “Hanzo did tell me that he once sought out Junkrat for his ‘treasure’. So, at least him having something is true.” She offers and Genji quickly nods his agreement, stating Hanzo told him the same thing. Soon everyone is adding little things here and there, mentioning crimes, benefits to assisting them and even risks for bringing in thieves. Eventually, Mei is the only one without a contribution and everyone’s attention is dropped on her like a light pillow of snow.

The scientist adjusts her glasses and apologizes softly as she thinks, thinking solely on their interactions of both Null Sector and Talon. King’s Row, Paris and the attack at Dorado. “Aren’t we supposed to help people?” she blurts because she knows what it was like to fight the omnics in Null Sector and even to face Talon’s leader, Doomfist. Even if Junkrat and his friend – Hogroad? – were criminals, if they had something either of the enemy parties wanted they would never stand a chance. “If they have something that Talon would want, wouldn’t it be better if we had them here?”

Her words get something to light up Winston’s eyes and he nods at her, a smile of approval splitting his face. “You’re right Mei, but I still think we should be cautious. If they’re here to give intelligence to Talon, we wouldn’t be safe. I want people to watch over them and on top of that Athena will keep constant surveillance.” He looks around for objections, nodding again to himself when no one does.

“I think Hanzo and I would be best for watching them,” Ana says, taking everyone by surprise at her words even though she doesn’t falter, smiling all the while. “I am well aware I don’t seem like much, so I believe they would trust me. As for Hanzo, he is a trained marksman, much like myself. We are trained to look for the smallest things, so almost nothing will get past us.” At this, the only one who disagrees seems to be Angela, reluctant for her troubled soulmate to be put up to this.

Mei gives a yawn, finally unable to hide her approaching tiredness and Winston agrees with Ana, calling the meeting to an end and encouraging his fellow scientist to go to sleep. With goodnight wishes all said, she retreats to the barracks and settles down as Snowball goes to charge.

That night, earlier than usual a familiar voice greets her in her dreams.

_“Oi, you out?”_

_“You’re asleep earlier than usual, did something special happen?”_ she returns, happy to hear the familiar Australian accent.

_“Naw, not really. I guess bein’ away from home.”_ He offered, sounding more annoyed than excited.

_“You didn’t get to stay home that long, did you?”_ she worried, wondering if something happened to force him away.

_“Nope, had to leave so no one found me. Plus the Queen probably didn’t want us around no more.”_ There was amusement in his tone at this and Mei can’t help a laugh even though she didn’t question the title of ‘queen’. Something else caught her attention though.

_“You didn’t say you were traveling with a friend.”_ She comments before she jerks awake as a scream pierces through her dream world. The scientist sits up in a rush, bewildered for just about five seconds before she can remember who sleeps across from her. Siebren was having another fit – as he called them – muttering and mumbling to himself as he trembled in Reinhardt’s hold as the crusader tried to calm him. “Is he alright?” she asks, stifling a yawn before she notes a third large form in the bed next to Reinhardt’s.

“The fuck was that?” an unfamiliar voice bursts as a scrawny form props up in the bed two to her right. Mei puts on her glasses and shushes the man in anger. Siebren couldn’t help it and Angela was helping him to her best ability.

“Sorry, sorry. Don’t mind us.” Reinhardt says quickly, already leaning back with his soulmate tucked against his chest. “He’s already back to sleep.”

Mei shoots a glare at the criminal, a glare that is returned with a stuck-out tongue. Wisely, Hanzo tuts at them both as he stands from his bed and wanders off without ever saying a word. She immediately feels bad and gets both her slippers and Snowball to follow her friend. As she figured, he was in the kitchen making tea and warming up a glass of milk for her like he usually does. “Sorry,” she whispers as she comes up to test the temperature of the milk.

“It is not your fault,” Hanzo replies, activating the coffee pot with a gentle tap. “I was already awake anyway. Angela.”

She makes a noise of understanding, well aware of the doctor’s habits of staying up too late and getting few hours of sleep. It takes a glance at the clock to realize it wasn’t too terribly late tonight and she smiles in relief. They sit in silence for a while, comfortable with each other’s presences and not feeling the need to talk. That is until there’s another presence in the room that makes Hanzo tense and fidget. Mei is halfway through her hot milk and that much closer to going back to sleep when she notices her friend’s discomfort, immediately looking for the source and finding it with a sigh.

“Where’s the toilet?” Hanzo’s new bed neighbor asks in a huff, almost embarrassed for having to ask. Mei glances at the archer before deciding that he had better things to do at the moment rather than escort someone to the bathroom.

“Go take care of her,” she tells him before turning to the Australian. “I’ll show you..?” 

It ends as a question, hanging in the air, as she actually didn’t know which of the duo he was. And while it takes him a second he scratches his stomach and offers a shrug. “Junkrat.”

Mei lets out an audible ‘oooh’ that she quickly apologizes for; if he was Junkrat then the other would be the road person. “Follow me.” She takes the lead and the walk to the bathrooms is awkwardly silent until she stops outside of them. “I find it easy to remember two rights from the barracks and then two lefts back.”

It dawns on her that something wasn’t right when he doesn’t reply and doesn’t go in. Junkrat stands there looking a little confused and visibly is trying to figure something out. His left, flesh hand fidgeting to the left and right as though he didn’t know which direction was which. Carefully, Mei reaches out and points to his hands.

“Left, right.”

Immediately the man flushes, proclaiming he knew that before storming into the men’s bathroom and leaving her with Snowball and her empty cup. Slowly, she looks at Snowball before shrugging and starting back to the barracks, eventually balancing her cup on Snowball with the request that it be taken back to the kitchen. Through the rest of the night she gets no contact from her soulmate, eventually ending up thinking he was mad for her disappearance.

It’s been a few weeks since Junkrat and Roadhog – or Mako as he requested she call him – and Mei actually is glad she said that they should help the two. Hana and Lúcio have taken to Junkrat really quickly and now they are teaching him things he missed out on while in Australia’s outback. While Mako had befriended both Reinhardt and Siebren, bonding over literature and music. Hanzo had slowly begun warming up to Junkrat, finding the Australian particularly amusing and similar to Genji when the younger Shimada had been younger.

Mei, though, had found she didn’t get along too well with the younger of the duo. Junkrat simply rubbed her the wrong way more times than not, purposefully messing with her work and even trying to attack Zenyatta – the peaceful omnic monk Genji had brought with him to the recreated Overwatch. Zenyatta hadn’t even done anything! Simply had been meditating with Genji in the common room when Junkrat entered and went ballistic. While the monk has already forgiven and forgotten, Mei just couldn’t. Zenyatta and Genji were the first two other than her to treat Snowball as more than just a small aid bot. She adored him!

On an upside for herself, though, her soulmate was now sleeping as soon as she did, waking more or less around the same time too! He even had a nickname for her, though she was indifferent about it, Icy. It came around after she told him about the upgrade to her pack and Snowball; it also was the least obnoxious or crude one that he came up with. There were also nicknames for his friends since they couldn’t share names of people they knew. Bunny and Ribbit. As well as Flash or Dragon.

It was kinda cute to think that her soulmate gave nicknames to each of his friends even if they didn’t know about it. Honestly, Mei could never come up with nicknames for her friends. She just could never come up with things like that; even Snowball’s name hadn’t been her idea. 

The scientist is dragged from her musings when Hana gives a whoop of excitement, falling back into Lúcio’s hold, loudly exclaiming she finally beat the boss she couldn’t get past. Everyone in the commons laughs as the pair end up falling backward before they too join in the laughter. “Great job, Hana!” Mei claps happily for the meka leader before everyone goes back to whatever they were doing. For Mei, that was looking over her new sets of data and drinking a nice glass of tea prepared by Hanzo. 

“Yeah, I wish ya could’ve seen the Queen’s face!” Junkrat’s loud voice made Mei glance up, curious enough to start listening in to the conversation between the riot trio. Hana laughs at the comment, shaking her head as she continues with her stream like she usually does. Meanwhile Lúcio prompts for more information and a few of the junker’s tales even get Mei to give a nearly silent giggle. Who knew Junkrat could get into so much trouble?

“Oi, Dragon, did we get any more boba yet?”

Mei’s heart almost stops as she looks up completely, trying to calm down and rationalize that it was a coincidence because of Hanzo’s dragon tattoo. Hanzo gives the younger man an unamused glance like he does with any nickname given to him before confirming that the shipment was in. “Did I hear boba?” Lena laughs as she blinks into the room, waddling happily before disappearing for the kitchen at Hanzo’s wary agreement.

Junkrat cries in outrage, flailing to get up from the beanbag Hana had brought into the base with her. “Flash, that is _my_ boba! Keep ya hands off it!” the second nickname makes her feel sick, could her soulmate have been here all along?

“Bunny, Ribbit, come help me!”

The two laugh and decide to go help, leaving the stream going if the rapid scroll of the chat was anything to go by. As they pass they don’t seem to notice Mei’s inner turmoil, and Hana even asks, “Where’d you come up with these nicknames?”

“Is your soulmate jealous?” Tracer teases as Mei gets to her feet to shakily take out her cup. While she takes slow steps towards the door she tries, tries to just not get her hopes up that she’d finally found her soulmate, her other half. Junkrat was the type of person to just call things as he saw them, Lena flashed around, Hana’s logo was a bunny and Lúcio’s a frog. 

Junkrat makes a sound of pure annoyance. “Course not! I call her Icy!”

Everything goes quiet as glass shatters on the hard stone floor. Mei can’t get herself to move as everyone comes rushing to her, loud proclamations of was she okay and what happened barely seeming like a whisper compared to her beating heart. Junkrat is the last person to come look to see what happened, half curious and half uncaring as he joins Lúcio in cleaning up the shards of Mei’s favorite mug. “Aw, love, we can fix it! Glue it right up!” Lena tries to say, desperately trying to see if it was actually possible to fix it.

“Icy?” 

It’s the only thing she can get out of her mouth, the only thing that just slapped her reality to the ground. She had been desperately trying to find clues every night as to where her soulmate was. He was under her nose for weeks. She was trying to find something she already found.

Junkrat – for all his stupidity – is the first person to put two and two together, his head snapping up to stare at her dumbstruck face. They stare at each other, unmoving and rarely blinking for however long it took for Hana and Lúcio to understand. The two take action immediately and usher the newfound soulmates into the kitchen for some privacy. But all they do in there is stand and stare, trying to comprehend exactly what that meant. Junkrat is the one who acts first.

With a faintly determined face, he opens his arms in offering and waits for her to move. There’s something in her heart that swells at the offer, something that takes her mind back years. _‘The first thing I’mma do when we meet, is hug ya!’_

He’s remembered all these years.

Mei fights back tears, throws her grudge about the incident with Zenyatta out the window and takes the steps forward into his arms. The joy that lit up his entire face was something she’d never seen before, not even his joy for explosives could have ever matched the look on his face when he hugged her with all his might.

“Jamison.”

The name was out of nowhere and it almost made her step back to question what it was about because if he was already thinking about kids-

“My name is Jamison.”

_Oh!_

“Jamison,” she tries his name out for the first time, smiling at how natural it felt and how well it fit him. “It’s nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know a new collection wasn't what a lot of you wanted, but I have so much love for Overwatch and soulmate things right now that I wanted to share what I have so far!


End file.
